


More than Just Rock 'n Roll

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classic Rock, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is stuck in the snow, so it's just Dean, Cas, and some old cassette tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just Rock 'n Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the fourth fic to my Pre-NaNoWriMo/OMFG IT'S CANON MISHA SAID SO IT'S CANON/No School Thanks Sandy Destiel fic marathon. There's one more of these shitty things coming, to take place of what will be my hiatus because of NaNo.  
> So yes. Please read, please enjoy, please kudos.
> 
> With many gay thoughts,  
> Tara

So they were stuck. The car wheels spun and spun and spun, mixing mud with the once pure but not-any-more snow. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sam was supposed to stay up in his nice warm hotel room for the night while Dean and Cas went to talk to some people then spy on the house they needed to keep watch on. And they did, for a good hour or so.

The men drove up a back road after a make out session got steamy to continue with more... pleasurable things. It wasn't supposed to take that long, an hour at most. It would have been perfect, absolutely perfect. But as soon as Dean parked his baby in the snow and made love to Cas, it was all over.

He'd slid up to the driver's seat and started the ignition, ready to pull out, only to find that they could no longer move. So much for a romantic snowflake or two. Outside it had turned to a blizzard and buried the wheels in over a foot or so of it. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Castiel asked, sitting in the passenger's seat, wrapped up in his trenchcoat.

“Well, we could try to push our way out of here, but that's going to be tough.” Castiel's mojo had gone AWOL for reasons neither of them wanted to get into, and now Dean doubted Castiel was strong enough to push the Impala an inch. The angel had no idea how to drive either, just to maneuver the car in the manner that would make it easy for Dean to push it, so he would be no help at all. He considered calling Sam, but it wasn't worth the bitchface.

Castiel just stared at Dean, as if waiting for orders from him like he was God. “We're going to sit here, try to keep warm and not run out of gas at the same time, and listen to some music. The weather said it should all be melted by dawn, so let's just pray they're right.”

Castiel nodded, wrapping his trechcoat around him tighter. He obviously wasn't used to being cold.

“Here,” Dean said, popping in one of his Dad's old cassette tapes. The labels were so corroded it was impossible to tell what they said, but Dean knew that it was Led Zepplin's Greatest Hits. “I'm going to teach you the ins and outs of the best music in the history of music. This one's called Ramble On, by the pioneer of metal and rock period, my man Zepplin.”

Dean turned the volume all the way up, set back, and watched Castiel's reaction to the music. At first he had a what Dean like to call “sour puss” expression, but as he watched Dean's head bob back and forth to the beat, he began to smile and tap his fingers.

The cold had a way of pushing time a bit faster, Dean found. It felt like no time had passed, but the album was over. Castiel looked at him, eyes wide. “Play some more. And tell me about it, too.”

So that was what Dean did. He made the hours pass with the sounds of Kansas, Tom Petty, Kiss, Boston, and even The Beatles. He sang along to his favorite songs and Castiel just looked into Dean's eyes and Dean looked back into his.

After “More Than A Feeling” finished, the two were left in a silence. Castiel stared at Dean, unblinking.

“What is it?” Dean asked, digging through the box of tapes, trying to find something they hadn't already listened to.

“It just amazes me... how happy something like music can make you humans.”

“It amazes me too man... how happy something like you can make me.” With that, Dean dropped the box and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and even though there was nothing playing at the time except for the sound of the kiss itself, Dean felt as if every one of his love songs were playing at once.


End file.
